1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery and a battery pack including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a secondary battery can be recharged. Lower power batteries are used for various advanced electronic devices such as cellular phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. Bulk size batteries are used as the power source for motor drive, such as in hybrid electric vehicles.
A secondary battery generally includes an electrolyte. In order to secure reliability of the secondary battery, an electrolyte contained in a case is prevented from leaking.
In addition, when a secondary battery is used as a bulk-sized power source for an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, a battery pack having a large number of secondary batteries is typically used in order to offer sufficient an output or capacity, increasing the manufacturing cost of the battery pack. Accordingly, it is desirable to minimize the manufacturing cost.